Akira Luko
Akira Luko (Logan) On the western continent, upon a lonely mountain, Akira Luko, Son of Chibiabos , Chief of the Tekula tribe, is a man of family and tradition. He and his people live upon the mountain known as … This has been their home for as many generations as they or any other tribe can remember. Akira was passed the title chief when his father was killed in a hunt on the other side of the mountain. A bear had come across them and charged Chibiabos . While the chief held his ground with his spear, he stabbed the bear through the heart, killing the beast. But the bear’s momentum continued forward and crushed the life out of the chief, thus leaving his son chief of the Tekula. While Akira and his tribe are currently peaceful with the other tribes which range across the plains and woods surrounding their mountain, there has been war between the tribes in the past. The Tekula tribe has survived not only these wars, but harsh winters through their core principle, sticking together as a pack. The sign of the Tekula is a wolf, for their beliefs of family being of great importance, being much like a pack. Their bonds to each other has helped the Tekula tribe thrive and withstand the elements of their home. And against the battles with other tribes, such as the Artio tribe and the Maat tribe, honor is what the Tekula chiefs showed through their battle prowess. Honor within battle is of the utmost importance to the Tekula tribe, especially with Akira. Ambushing an enemy is within the laws of war, but to leave the homes of their enemies, not to defile their enemies sacred grounds, and to acknowledge and accept the defeat of their enemies, those are principles of honor to be kept. Akira believes in a duel as a ritual for oneself to prove your honor along with your fighting prowess. Honor is what Akira thrives to keep, especially in battle. Yet he does have questions, ideas that would bring upon easy victories, yet would be counted as dishonorable. What is worth more? The lives of his pack, his family, or the honor of battle? The day he began to question his tribe’s beliefs of honor, began when a lone warrior, who named himself Odiel, younger brother to Chief Chibiabos, Akira’s uncle, appeared. He appeared in a cloak, and a battle standard of a tiger. Odiel challenged Akira to a duel, for the title of chief under the right as Chief Chibiabos’ brother. Akira accepted, and scheduled the duel for noon the next day. As the time approached, Akira prayed to the ancestors for strength and was filled with a feeling of power. Taking this as a good sign, he continued to prepare for the battle. He was given the pendant of chiefs, an obsidian wolf’s head, by his mother. She grew anxious, worried for her son. He kissed his mother on the cheek, donned his helmet along with his armor, lifted his hammer, and walked to the battleground on the cliff of the mountain. He and his uncle dueled with ferocity of wolves and tigers. Akira was strong with his warhammer and spry in his youth, yet Odiel was stronger and older, with more fighting experience. He played with Akira, made a mockery of the duel between them. But what truly made the fight seem one sided, was that Odiel did not fight with honor. Along with his massive strength Odiel used tricks and schemes to put Akira off balance, finally pushing Akira off the cliff. Akira plummeted to the ground, landing and crashing through trees and foliage. When Akira finally slid to a stop, surrounded by trees, he gasped for air as a fish does on dry land. He looked down and saw his armor dented and his body punctured with wounds from the duel, but mostly the fall. Akira looked around and found no one there to help him, or hear his last words. He believed this to be his end. With his final ragged breaths, he prayed to his ancestors for peace and justice be brought to his uncle. He lay upon the ground and felt light enter his body. His breath started to even and his wounds did not bother him as much. Believing to be the end, and closed his eyes. He started to feel better, yet his pain still remained. Was this death? To feel your pain through all eternity? Akira opened his eyes and looked upon himself again. He found that his body was not as hurt as when he closed his eyes. He was still bleeding, but from minor wounds that were not life threatening. Where he saw his leg gashed open he now saw a cut less than half the size, and not as deep. His ribs no longer felt cracked, but very bruised and pained him when he moved. Akira was astounded, and realized that his ancestors heard his call. He heard a whisper. Some voices. So familiar yet so far away that it was hard to tell who they were. But he heard their message. Live. He raised himself, and limped down to the edge of the forest. He planned to listen to the voices, to live, but he could not live on his mountain any longer. He must return, stronger and more powerful than his uncle. He will reclaim his home. Akira headed east, towards the coast. On his journey, he attempted many times to heal all of his wounds. He found that he could only heal once a day, sometimes not at all, and not many wounds healed when he could. He wished to know about this power and searched for others who may do the same. He asked around a coastal city and no one had heard of such feats. When the day had ended, he went to a tavern to rest. He was denied a room for lack of funds, but decided to barter his armor to stay the night. His leather armor was ruined in most places, so the innkeep demanded more. All that was left to him was his hammer and his pendant. He could not give them up. As he held his pendant, he remembered his ancestors. He asked the innkeep if anyone needed healing. The innkeeper’s daughter needed her hand mended from a knife cut, so Akira prayed to the ancestors and healed the girl’s hand. For this, he was given food and a room for the night. A man sat beside Akira and asked how he managed to do such a feat? The man asked if he was a druid or a holy cleric? Akira spoke of his tale of defeat and how his ancestors heard his call and healed him. Akira asked the man if he had heard of anything of the sort. The man replied that it sounded like the work of a cleric, or possibly even a paladin. The word Paladin resonated with Akira, and was echoed by the voices of his ancestors. Akira demanded to know where he could meet with other Paladins. The man said he had heard of one, named Aedus the Righteous. He was the head of the military forces in a large coastal city to the south, called Chyron. Akira thanked the man, finished his meal and headed to bed. He knew his path, to get to Chyron and learn of this power from Aedus. He traveled south for days, following the coastline until he was met with the city. High walls barred his path in. He found the city gate and was barred passage by the guards. He may not enter with his warhammer. He asked the guards if he may leave it with them, and have it back when he returned. The guards agreed, and asked what business he had. Upon mention of Aedus the Righteous and Akira’s wish to learn to be a paladin, the guards laughed at his rugged appearance, as if he could be a paladin. They gave him directions with a smirk to the high tower of the king and wished him luck, then laughed again. Akira was angered, but his desire to know this power overtook his desire to harm the men that mocked him. He made his way to the tower, asking directions in this new city. It was so large to him. He made it to the tower, and demanded to speak to Aedus. Aedus was a busy man, the guards informed Akira. He may not come. Akira told the guards he needed a teacher, to learn what a paladin is, and asked again to bring him Aedus. He waited hours, until an elder man in shiny bright armour walked towards him. This was Aedus the Righteous and he shone, even though it was another hour until the sun set. Akira introduced himself, and named himself chief of the Tekula. He remembered his defeat, and mended that he was now only from the Tekula tribe, no longer chief. He told Aedus he wished to understand how to control this new power he receives from his ancestors and to become stronger. Aedus allowed Akira to show him what power he meant. Aedus led Akira to the local clergy and bent down to a sickly elder, laying down and coughing uncontrollably and was raspy of breathe. Akira was sure that the man would die, yet Aedus showed him the healing power a paladin can perform upon the elder. The elder rose and could breathe normally again. He thanked Aedus, said he would return for prayer and departed. Akira was astonished at this power. Aedus asked if Akira could heal as he could. Akira admitted that the only healing he has done was mainly on himself and one other and that the healing were wounds, not of sickness. Aedus demanded Akira to show him. Akira knelt next to a man with a gash in his arm, and prayed to his ancestors for his power. Upon healing the man, he approached Aedus and asked if he may learn what a paladin is. Aedus accepted and told Akira that he will teach Akira the ways of a paladin as Akira’s mentor. From that point forward Akira trained his body and mind with Aedus and the military of Chyron, learning more and more of what he could do with his power. After 2 years in Chyron, Akira was approached by Aedus and was told he must leave. Akira believed he was being banished and demanded to know why. Aedus told him that part of being a paladin was to uphold justice, as he did through his lessons the past 2 years, and it is now time for Akira to roam the world and uphold that justice. Akira understood, and prepared to leave. He bought passage on a boat that would bring him to the Quints. On the boat Akira wondered what this world awaited him, and vowed that he will return stronger to take back what rightfully is his from his uncle. His honor. His family. His pack. Category:PC